


Hiding in plain sight

by zhem1x5



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Handholding, M/M, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ's wedding provides the perfect excuse to be together without being 'together'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanyou_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/gifts).



> Inspired by this [lovely picture](https://instagram.com/p/tR0ivQDWe0/), though I wrote it before Matthew had a chance to agree :)

It's almost refreshing. To stand in front of their friends and their family and not feel like they have to hide even the smallest glancing touch. 

But they are hiding.

Standing in the back of the group photo. Passing it off easily because they are the tallest and the tallest stand behind everyone else and it's too perfect an opportunity to pass up. Too good a chance to take the man he loves by the hand in plain view of everyone they know, if they only knew to look, without the fear of what they would say.

Because Derek knows what the communal reaction will be. Felt some parts of it himself as his relationship with Spencer became more than the camaraderie of brothers-in-arms. He knows that Rossi will quirk an eyebrow and a self-satisfied smirk. As though anyone could have predicted this. He knows JJ will be kind and confused and Will will be incredibly accepting, knowing the lies people tell when they expect otherwise. Emily will smile and shake her head, glad for them and proud of them and always a friend. Penelope will be the happiest, will flirt with them both outrageously and try to snap pictures of them too close together to misconstrue, will drag them aside, separately, to deliver very stern warnings over the health and happiness of her men. She will be all smiles. Hotch will pull them aside, separately and not here and probably not even on the same day, and offer his own brand of warnings, both personal and official, because colleagues are not supposed to fraternize, especially in the FBI, especially in the BAU. And after they're both feeling 10 years old and thoroughly chastised, he will crack a rare little smile and congratulate them. Unofficially.

It'll be nice. It'll be hard. When they're ready for it. But for now it's just nice. And Spencer's fingers are warm and strong where they grip Derek's. The sun is shining and Spence is smiling. It's gorgeous.


End file.
